Drifted Sparks Series--Part 4. Unspoken Secrets
by Silver Spider
Summary: Justin’s life hangs in the balance. It’s in the hands of Eric Cole. But who is he really?


**Summery: Justin's life hangs in the balance. It's in the hands of Eric Cole. But who is he really?******

**Author's Note: The song "I count the Minutes" doesn't belong to me but I'm not making any money from them so please don't sue me. Enjoy.******

**Drifted Sparks Series**

**Part 4. Unspoken Secrets**

**By: Kayla Anasazi (a.k.a. Silver Spider)**

****

**Prologue******

     "Hello?" Justin called for the fifth time not really expecting an answer. He floated through an unknown silver light. What happened to him? The last thing he could remember was crashing into the back of the truck and turning left. So what happened after that? How did he get here? Where was here? 

     Suddenly he heard a soft female voice echo through the air. "Welcome, warrior Silverbolt. I am the Oracle." 

     "Where am I?" Justin asked.  

     "You are on a plain between the Matrix and your world."

     "I…am I dead?" he couldn't believe it. 

     "No, Silverbolt. Not yet. But your human body is in a coma and your Maximal spark left it." 

**Chapter 1**

     Ariana's hand was shaking as she held the phone. All this time, she was dreading this phone call, but now that it was here, she didn't know how to react. She just stood in her living room with Eric's words echoing in her mind**_. …an accident…Central Hospital…happened to Justin. She suddenly heard the Oracle's words as well. _****_…warn you…someone close to your heart…grave danger…perish…his spark to join the Matrix…control your emotions…don't give into the rage…emotions will jeopardize this war…. It wasn't just a nightmare anymore. This was happening now. It was real. _**

     "Hello? Ariana? Are you still there?" came Eric's voice on the line. 

     "Yeah. I'm still here," she snapped out of her trance. 

     "Good, now listen: the ambulance just came and took him to Central Hospital. He's in critical condition. I'm calling from there. You and the others have to get there now. Especially you…Blackarachnia."

     For a moment wonder, instead of grief, over took Ariana. "How did you…"

     "Never mind that. Just call the others and get to Central Hospital. It's about 35 miles northeast from where you are. Devon should know where that is. Don't ask questions, just go. He needs you." Eric said. 

     "Alright I'll be there in a half hour," she said. 

     "No good. He needs you now. If he has any chance of survival, it's through you. You have to be there as soon as possible. Make it 20 minutes," Eric replied, "that's an order, Blackarachnia." He hung up the phone. 

     Ariana was beyond confused now. An order? Who did this guy think he was? For that matter, how did he know who she was in the first place? Oh well, that could wait. He was right though, Justin did need her. 

     "Mom," she called.

     "In the kitchen," Mrs. Bailey called back.

     "Mom," Ariana ran in, "I just got a phone call. There was a terrible accident. One of my friends got hurt really badly. He's critical." 

     "Oh my God," Mrs. Bailey almost dropped the dish she was washing. 

     "I know my reaction was exactly that. I have to go see him," Ariana said, praying her mother would understand. 

     "Of course," Mrs. Bailey wiped her hands on the dish towel, "where is it?"

     "Central Hospital. It's 35 miles from here."

     "I'll drive you," Mrs. Bailey offered.

     "Okay. Let me go get Jamie and tell my other friends that this happened," Ariana ran up stairs, "Jamie? Jamie where are you?" She ran into his room. At first he was no where in sight, then Ariana looked up on the ceiling. At any other circumstance she would have burst into laughter, but this wasn't any other circumstance. Nightscream was hanging upside down from the ceiling with his eyes closed. 

     "Nightscream, what in the name of Primus are you doing?" she yelled.

     His eyes snapped open and out of surprise he fell head first into the floor. He changed into Jamie and rubbed his head. "What's the big idea?"

     "What were you doing?" Ariana demanded, "what if Mom saw you?" 

     "I was sleeping," he replied, "you have no idea how comfortable that is."

     "Okay. Whatever just get dressed and meet Mom by the car." Ariana said.

     "What? Why?" Jamie frowned.

     "No time to explain. Just do it. It's an emergency. I'm calling the others," She ran to her room. 

**Chapter 2**

     "Okay. I called the others. They should be there in about a half hour," Ariana jumped in the car next to her brother on the backseat, "hurry, Mom." 

     Her mother nodded and pulled out of the parking area. 

     "What happened, Ariana?" Jamie sounded frightened. He saw the look on his sister's face. The look that always meant trouble. 

     "Oh," she took in a deep breath, "Jamie, there was a terrible accident when Justin was coming back."

     "Is he okay?" Jamie asked in a shaky voice, but he already knew the answer.

     "I'm afraid not. He's in critical condition," Ariana replied, "but there's something else bothering me, something about Eric."

     "What?"

     "Nothing that I can talk about now."

     Jamie got the hint and quieted down.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     Ariana ran through the doors of the hospital and to the information desk.

     "Excuse me," she said, "I'm looking for the room that Justin Carter is in. Is there any way I can find him?"

     The nurse nodded and smiled at her, "Are you a relative?"

     "Um…no. I'm his girlfriend," Ariana replied, "look can you please tell me where he is?"

     The nurse typed something into her computer. She looked at the screen and shook her head sadly. "There was a Justin Carter brought into the emergency room 45 minutes ago after a motorcycle accident. He's still there, if that's who you're looking for."

     "Yes! Yes it is!" Ariana felt a stab of pain through her heart. He was still in the emergency room? After 45 minutes? "Can you tell me what room he will be moved into when and…and if he's out of emergency?"

     "Yes. He'll be in room A-28. That's on the second floor," the nurse replied. 

     "Thank you," Ariana felt at least a small part of the weight lifted off her chest. 

     "Sure," the nurse said sympathetically, "you know, if you're going to stay, I could call you and tell you when he'll be moved to the room."

     "Can you? Oh that would be great. Thank you so much," Ariana ran back to the waiting room. 

     When she got there, she saw that Ryan, Alex, and Chris had arrived. They were all standing with worried looks on their faces. 

     "So what happened?" Alex asked, "is he going to be okay?" 

     "Well…uh…he's in emergency right now," Ariana sat down on a chair, "when he comes out he'll be in room A-28 and we can see him then. That's all I know. Where's Devon?"

     Just then, he walked in the door, "Okay, I made a phone call to Justin's parents, they'll be here as soon as possible."

     "Good. For now all we can do is wait," Ariana said. 

     "Ariana, sweetheart," her mother put an arm on her shoulder, "I'm sorry about all this and I know you want to stay, but I have to go to work."

     "Oh Mom please," Ariana turned to her mother, "Jamie and I can get a lift home. I have to stay."

     "Well…" Mrs. Bailey didn't look convinced.

     "Sure," Chris jumped to her defense, "I'm calling my parents to let them know when to pick me up. We can give Ariana and Jamie a ride." 

     "Okay, but don't stay to long. And good luck to your friend," Mrs. Bailey left.

**Chapter 3**

     "So how did you find out about this anyway?" Ryan asked.

     "I got a call from Eric Cole. He was in the same accident, but somehow he survived with minimal injuries," Ariana replied.

     "Eric Cole?" Chris repeated, "You mean the one he went to look for? If both where coming back, dose that mean Eric is some how important?"

     "I guess so," Alex nodded, "weird."

     "You wanna talk weird," Ariana remembered, "when he called me, he knew my Maximal identity."

     "No way."

     "Way. I asked him how he knew, but he just said it wasn't important at the time."

     "If he knew, dose that mean he's a Predacon?" Jamie asked.

     "Well you see that's where the problem starts," Ariana tried to explain, "If he is a Pred, why would they kidnap his brother? And why would he come with Justin?" 

     "I see your point," Ryan agreed, "so who is he?"

     "Don't know," Ariana shrugged, "and at the moment, don't care. All I'm worried about now is Justin."

     "Then the rest of us will look for Eric," Devon got up. 

     "Not me," Jamie shook his head, "I'm staying here."

     "Okay, all but you two," Devon said, "come on, let's go find this guy."

     Devon headed for the information desk followed by Ryan, Chris, and Alex. 

     "Can I help you?" the nurse at the information desk asked. 

     "I hope so," Ryan said, "we're looking for someone named Eric Cole. Could you tell us if he was here?"

     The nurse checked her computer and nodded, "Well, there was an Eric Cole here. He saw a doctor about some minor injuries, but he checked out about ten minutes ago."

     "That's just great," Devon muttered.

     "Back to the drawing board," Alex said under his breath. 

     Ryan thanked the nurse and motioned for the others to follow him to the corner of the lobby.

     "Well? What now?" Chris asked, "looks like we lost the guy again."

     "Not necessarily," Ryan shook his head, "He may have checked out, but that only means he's not being seen by a doctor. I bet he's still in the building. Why else would he bother to call Ariana and leave?"

     "Right and we should look for him," Devon agreed, "but we have no clue what this guy even looks like."

     "Well…he's about nineteen," Alex said, "and we know he probably wouldn't be in any room so just look for an older teenager wondering the halls. Or better yet, if I were him, I would be in the cafeteria." He grinned. 

     "Alex's right," Ryan said, "there are only so many places he could be. If he's here at all. Let's split up and find this guy. Chris, Alex, you take floor one. Devon, floor two, and I'll take the last level."

**Chapter 4**

     "Well? Has Silverbolt and Eric been eliminated?" Martin faced Stephen Johnson.

     "Watch how you talk to me!" Stephen snapped, "Yes and No. The hero is down for the count. His human body in a coma, and as for his spark…I have managed to capture it. So even if his human body heals completely, he still won't wake up from his coma without his spark."

     "So why don't you exterminate it?" Martin wondered and rested his chin on his hands.

     "Because I plan to use it to keep our dear friend Eric Cole in line. You see, Eric is still in the hospital. He and those wretched Maximals are looking for each other. We can't let them find out the secrets he holds. And since I have his friend's spark, I plan to blackmail him: he keeps his moth shut and his friend lives to see another solarcycle. Because once the spark is dead…well I whish I could be there to say farewell to a great worrier and hero." Stephan gave out a long, inhuman, almost metrical laugh.

     "Very well," Martin sighed, "Are you on you're way to the hospital with the spark?"

     "Yes. I will be there momentarily."

     "Be careful. Try to avoid the other Maximals. We don't want to rile up the whole town just yet."

     "I know that," Stephen rolled his eyes.

     "And keep that spark as far away from Carter's room as possible. We don't know at what distance the body will sense the spark and try to take it back."

     "Yes. A wise piece of advice, to be sure. But not to worry. It's in a protective case so the body doesn't sense it."

     "Well then, good luck." The link was broken. 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     Ariana sat in the waiting room with her eyes closed. There was no one else there but her and Jamie, who had known better then to bother her at this time.

     Under her closed eyes, she began seeing flashbacks, just little things from the Beast Wars and the Techno-Organic war. Little things that meant the world to her.

**_Flashback I_**

_     "I know how you're feeling," he looked like he understood everything at that moment, "You don't know whether to kiss me or kill me."_

_     She shook her head in complete exasperation. Didn't this guy ever give up? "I'm a black widow spider you idiot," she brought her face closer to his, "I can do both." Their lips touched._

**_Flashback II_**

_     "But if I keep having to save you," she pointed her pincer at him, "when you're trying to save me, my future may be in dough. So knock it off?" _

_     "I am sorry but I will ever be your champion, my lady," he bowed his head._

_     "Oh, the way you talk," she brought her lips down on the tip of his nose, sending sparks flying everywhere._

**_Flashback III_**

_     "Sir, you insult my lady's honor," came a voice from inside Jetstorm's body._

_     She got up, "__There's only one transformer who can say something that corny with a strait face__." _

**_End of Flashback_**

_     Ariana opened her eyes. It wasn't healthy to think about those things, but she couldn't help it. The waiting door opened, and the nurse from the information desk stepped out. _

     "Miss," she called to Ariana. She turned her head and faced the nurse. Jamie also sat up and looked at her.

     "Yes?"

     "You're friend has been moved to his room," the nurse said, gently, "you can see him now."

     **_Oh thank Primus, Ariana thought. He was moved to a room. Did that mean he was stable and was going to be okay? Quickly, she and Jamie followed the nurse up stairs. _**

**Chapter 5**

     As the three stepped into room A-28, Ariana was horrified. Even after all the battles she's been in, she thought she had never seen so much blood. Justin was lying on the hospital bed, with a bandage around his head. His powerful chest and right arm were also bandaged tightly. All the bandages were red from the blood that seeped into them. 

     "What exactly happened to him?" Ariana asked fighting back tears. Jamie pressed his face against her, not wanting to look at the sight of so much blood.

     "Well, we're kind of short on theories," the nurse answered, "but what we do know is that you're friend was in a motorcycle accident. When he fell, his helmet cracked so he hit the ground with his head. That caused serious damage on it's own. During the fall he suffered four broken ribs, a broken arm, and other bruises and scrapes. There is a strange injury, though, that the doctors are a bit puzzled about. You see, there are two parallel slashed near both shoulder blades. We have no idea how they got there. It's a wonder he's still alive because, apparently, he thought he could fly."

     **_He can fly, Ariana thought, but there was no humor behind that. _****_I bet he tried to transform and the wings cut into his flesh. _**

     "Will he be okay?" she asked.

     "Right now it's too soon to tell," the nurse replied, "he's in a coma, since he played chicken with the ground. On the plus side, he won…for now. There is a small problem though."

     "And what would that be?"

     "Well, he lost a lot of blood before we got to him," the nurse explained, "and usually that's okay because either the patient can make enough on his own or, if not, we can supply it. His body, right now, is too weak to produce a sufficient amount to replace the lost blood."

     "So? Why don't you just give him some from the blood bank?"

     "Because his blood type is extremely rare. He's O-, and that means he can only receive blood from another O- and we don't have any of that."

     "How long will he last without the blood transfusion?" 

     "Hard to say. If he comes out of the coma soon, he won't need it at all. If not…well, he could last a few days or a few weeks. But his time is limited. Without fresh blood, his body will lose the strength it needs. Basically, the sooner he gets the blood transfusion, the better."

     "Well, another friend of mine called his parents. They're on their way so surly they would have a compatible blood type."

     "Yes. As a matter of fact, both would have to have the same. Well, now that that's taken care of, you can stay until visiting hours are over." Then she left the room. 

     Ariana pulled up a chair next to Justin's bedside. This reminded her of the time she had, so foolishly, tried to upgrade herself to a transmetal 2 and almost succeed in killing herself in the process. The Maximals had done everything they could to save her but in the end it was the transmetal driver and Silverbolt's love that had saved her. Now she prayed her love for him could save his life. 

**_"Out of the darkness you stole into the light. _**

**_Fighting for the things you knew were right..."_******

     Jamie, who was standing besides her whipping away his own tears, tugged on her arm. "Ariana, can I go to the bathroom. I'll be quick." 

     "Sure, but come back here," his sister replied. 

**Chapter 6**

     As Jamie passed through the halls, he turned a few times thinking that he was being watched or followed. But each time he turned, there was no one there.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     **_Looking for old friends, are we?__ Thought Stephen, as he watched Jamie go, _****_careful, Nightscream. You never know whom you might find. A small child such as your self should always watch his back. _**

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *__

     Eric came out of the stall in the men's room. He turned on the water and ran his hands under it. 

     "No hellos to you're old nemesis?" came a voice behind him. Eric slowly raised his head and saw Stephen in the bathroom mirror, "well, I'm sure you're in no mood to talk about old times, what, with the hero's death and all."

     "Aren't you jumping the gun," Eric turned and faced Stephen. They towered at about the same height, so Eric glared directly into Stephen's eyes, "he's not dead and people do come out of comas. After all, I was in the same accident and I'm all right. Or was it not an accident?" his eyes narrowed. 

     "It was not. No," Stephen agreed, "He really should have checked his breaks before he went. Why, they could have been tampered with. Imagine that."

     "You! You almost took his life!" Eric struggled to keep his temper. 

     "Wrong. I _did take his life," Stephen grinned, wickedly, "and only I poses the key to it." He raised a mechanical, cylindrical container. Eric's eyes widened as he saw a spark pulsating within the container. "A person comes out of a coma when his body is completely healed, that is, if the person dose not posses one tiny thing. A spark. In that case, the body may be well, but the person will never awaken without it."_

     "If you so much as touch that spark, I'll…"

     "You'll do nothing. It only takes seconds to extinguish a spark. Not enough time to get you're precious Maximals."

     "I don't need any help fighting scum like you."

     "Oh but you might want some to save you're friend. Or…are you afraid they might despise you if they ever found out that you could have saved him, and failed."

     "What are you talking about?"

     "I'm willing to bargain with you: you keep your mouth shut about your identity, my identity, and any other little secrets you know. In return, the mighty Silverbolt continues breathing."

     "You're blackmailing me."

     "Yes, how very observant of you," Stephen rolled his eyes, "So, do we have a deal? You know that I would never go back on my word. And I would so hate extinguishing a defenseless spark. Well? Do we have a deal?"

     "We have a deal," Eric knew when he was defeated. 

     "Good. Now don't forget it. That little flying rodent is headed this way. What's his name again?" Stephen pretended not to know.

     "Nightscream," Eric whispered. 

     "Ah yes. Nightscream. Well just remember our deal, or…just for the fun of it, I'll clip his wings too." Stephen waved a mocking good-buy and exited the men's room. 

     "You won't win," Eric clenched his fist, "I promise."  

**Chapter 7**

     When Jamie opened the door to the men's room, he saw a tall, young man leaning over one of the sinks. His forehead was coated with sweat and he looked deep in concentration.

     "Hello," Jamie said in his best innocent, childish voice. 

     The young men seemed startled. He let out a deep sigh and pushed his dark blond bangs away from his face._ **It's Nightscream! Eric thought,**__ **so this is what he's like now. Huh still a child and yet still strong.**** "Hi."**_

     "You look upset. Did somebody die?" Jamie asked. 

     "Not yet," the teen muttered. 

     "Oh, I see," Jamie nodded in understanding, "a friend of mine is in a coma and I don't know if he'll be okay." Jamie wiped away the tears he didn't know he shed.

     "Yeah, a friend of mine is in the same position," the other nodded, "and I'm worried about him."

     "I'm sure he'll be okay," Jamie said, "I'm staying optimistic about Justin, too."

     "Justin?" Eric pretended not to know. 

     "It's the friend I'm talking about. My sister's boyfriend," Jamie explained. 

     **_You're sister's boyfriend! Eric thought, _****_Blackarachnia and Nightscream are siblings? Will wonders never seas? "Well, I hope he feels better," he said. _**

     "I'm Jamie," Jamie extended his hand.

     "I'm Eric," he shook it.

     Jamie was instantly on his guard, "Eric? Eric Cole?"

     **_Uh-oh, Eric thought, _****_forgive me if this harms you, Silverbolt. "Yes."_**

     "You…it was you," Jamie backed away, "you were in the same accident with Justin. You called our house and told us about this."

     "Yes. It was me," he agreed.

     "But you knew who my sister was. And you knew about Justin too," Jamie didn't know what to think.

     "Yes. I did."

     "Then…you're a Predacon?"

     "No."

     "Then how did you know?"

     "Justin told me. Remember, my younger brother was kidnapped by them." 

     "Oh, do you want to go and see him?" Jamie offered more or less confidant that Eric wouldn't hurt him. 

     "Sure. Let's go." They walked out of the bathroom. On the way back, they passed another teenager. Jamie didn't pay attention, but Eric recognized him. It was Stephen. They exchanged a glare. Stephen smiled and shook his head as if to say remember-what-we-discussed. Eric narrowed his eyes and followed Jamie to Justin's room. 

**Chapter 8**

     "Jamie, who is this?" Ariana asked, when she saw them walk in.

     "This is Eric Cole. Remember? We were all looking for him." Jamie said smiling. Ariana knew that, in his world, everything was going to be all right now. She only prayed that her brother's childish faith was enough. 

     "Eric? Yes, of course." She got up and shook his hand, "so, mind explaining what's going on and how you know about me?"

     "Well, like I already told your brother, Justin told me about you and the other Maximals. And as to what happened…basically we were on our way back and it was raining, the highway was slippery. Traffic slowed, Justin tried to stop, something went wrong with the breaks, and you know the rest."

     "I see," Ariana folded her arms under her chest. She didn't know how far she believed him, but for now decided to except the explanation. 

     "How is he?" Eric asked.

     "He's better then can be expected after what happened to him," Ariana said, holding Justin's cold, left hand with hers, "but his blood count is dangerously low. If he doesn't get a blood transfusion soon…well let's hope he wakes up and won't need it at all."

     **_If it's up to Stephen, he'll never wake up, Eric thought. "Well, can't he get one from the blood bank?"_**

     "He's O-," Ariana explained. 

     "I see. The oddball. So they don't have it."

     "No. But Devon called his parents and the nurse said they wold have to have the same blood type."

     "Let's hope so." Just then the other boy's walked in.

     "Listen lady," Devon started, directing his attention to Ariana, "next time you want someone found, look for him yourself because…"

     "…we just found him," Chris said, pointing at Eric, "you Eric Cole?" the other nodded, "Great, then maybe you can answer some questions." 

     "He already did," Ariana said, "there's nothing to worry about. He's a friend." **_For now, she thought. _**

     "So how's fly boy doing?" Alex asked, and Ariana told them everything she knew. When she got to the part about the blood transfusion though, Devon stuttered. Ariana noticed his dramatic mood change. 

     "What's wrong?" she asked, "didn't you call his parents?"

     **_Should I tell them, Devon thought, _****_I mean, Justin did swear me to secrecy, but this is his life at stake. Well, he'll just have to live with it…I hope. He took in a deep breath, "Uh…there's something you should know." He stuttered again. _**

**Chapter 9**

     "Well?" Ariana glared at him, "I'm waiting for a damn good explanation."

     "You see…he-was-adopted," Devon blurred the last three words.

     "He what!!!" Ariana exploded, "but that's impossible! He would've told me!"

     "I'm afraid it's true," Devon said, "he swore me to secrecy, so he'll be real mad about this when he wakes up."

     "If he wakes up! Don't you understand that without that blood transfusion Justin may not make it?" Ariana garbed Devon by the shirt color. 

     "Hey, take it easy," Devon protested, "it wouldn't have made a difference! They would still be his foster parents and so have as much a chance of having a matching blood type as any one else." 

     "Well, time's running out and we're getting no where fast," Chris said.

     "He's right. Fighting among our selves won't do any good," Ryan backed him up, "Ariana, let go of him," she did, "now Devon, you said that Justin's father may be alive?"

     "Well, yeah but he disappeared when Justin was seven," Devon replied.

     "Now he's going to have to reappear," Ariana said firmly.

     "Oh no," Alex shook his head, "Not another wild goose chase." 

     "No she's right," Jamie said, "we have to find him. What was his name?"

     "Rafe Carter," Devon answered, "but I don't see how you expect to find a guy who's been gone for nearly ten years."

     "We have to try," Ryan insisted, "Alex, you and Devon come with me. We're going to look for this Rafe Carter."

     "Why can't I come?" Chris asked. 

     "Because you need to stay here in case of an attack," Ryan explained. He thought for a moment then looked at Justins medical chart. "That's odd."

     "What is?" Ariana looked over his shoulder.

     "Well, he has broken bones and a serious loss of blood, but that's all not preventing him from coming around. He should be awake."

     "It's probably the low blood count," Ariana said, "so the sooner you find Rafe Carter, the better." 

     Ryan nodded and motioned for Chris and Devon to follow him out. "Come on guys, were on the clock."

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     "So how do we find someone who obviously dose not want to be found?" Alex asked as the three walked out of the hospital.

     "No one can disappear without a trace, Alex," Ryan stated, "there has to be something credit card reseats, speeding tickets, hospital records. Anything."

     "Well, if he doesn't want to be found he would change his name, get a fake ID, that sort of thing," Devon argued, "I doubt that we'll find any resent records of a Rafe Carter."

     "Then we'll see where his trail went cold and look further from there," Ryan said, "Damn, I should have made Ariana come with us. Her lap top would be perfect for checking any records."

     "Not a problem," Alex reassured him, "I've got a computer at home. We can look from there."

**Chapter 10**

     At the hospital, Justin's foster parents and sister had arrived and Ariana explained the situation to them. After they stayed for an hour, Mr. and Mrs. Gellar had to leave but their doughtier, Rachel, said that she would stay longer. 

     "I don't know what got into him," she said, "he goes of chasing someone and then almost gets himself killed."

     "That kind of attitude won't help him," Eric said, "just stay positive."

     "Positive?" Rachel turned to him, "I'm trying, but he's been nothing but trouble to my family." 

     **_Trouble? Silverbolt/Justin? Ariana thought, _****_somehow that just doesn't fit together. "Listen," she told the other girl, "I don't appreciate you contributing negative atmosphere here. We've all got a lot on our minds so if you don't mind, kindly shut up," Ariana turned back to Justin without waiting for the negative looks she knew were coming. _**

     "Listen," Rachel started, "who do you think you are?"

     "Someone who cares more for him then you do, apparently. Right now, there are people risking their lives to save his," Ariana replied, referring to Ryan, Devon, and Alex, "If you're going to act like that, then leave." Eric could really see it now. That was the old Blackarachnia speaking. The one that would lose it big time, if anyone said anything about her lover. 

     "Listen, Rachel," he said, guiding the girl to the door, "why don't you go outside and cool of. I'll take it from here." 

     Rachel grumbled something, but did just that. Eric shut the door behind her, and came back in. 

     "That was not necessary," he told Ariana.

    "She deserved it. If that happened to Jamie, I would never say anything bad about him," she looked down at her brother who smiled back at her, weakly.

     "Well, Jamie's not in that position, and be thankful," Chris said. 

     "Look, we all know how you fell about Justin," Eric placed a hand on her shoulder, "so we'll all leave, give you some time too cool of, and talk to him. Come on." He motioned for Chris and Jamie to follow him out into the hall. 

     Ariana waited until they left the room, then let out a long sigh. She didn't mean to act like that. At the time, her Predacon attitude had gotten the better of her. It happened more often then not lately, she realized. It was probably just stress. Still, Ariana decided she better watch herself from now on. **_One more time like that and you're asking to be lectured, she told herself._**

_"This world don't turn when you're not in my arms_

_The sun don't shine whenever I'm without you _

_And there's an empty space inside my heart_

_When you're gone_

_And whenever you're gone, it's too long_

_And the waiting is driving me crazy_

_Baby, I'm not alive_

_Till you're here by my side, oh,"_

****

     Looking back at Justin, Ariana reached for his hand and took it in her own. Hot tears ran down her face and feel on Justin's limp hand.

_"I count the minutes_

_I count the hours_

_I count the seconds_

_Till you're here by my side again_

_And every minute _

_Goes on for hours_

_Till I look in your eyes again_

_And time is standing still till you're here with me_

_I need your love to set me free, set me free,"_

****

     "Hi Rover," she whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I want to apologize. If I had told you about my visions, if I had stopped you from going, none of this would have happened. I guess I should take my own advice and hope for the best, but what the Oracle had said still bothers me. What if it's right? What if I lose you? How can everything we've been through fall apart because of some stupid accident? This can't be how it ends. You can't leave me," she squeezed his hand, "I love you too much to let go."

_"Each night's a lifetime when I'm not with you_

_And every day just seems to take forever_

_I'm missing when I should be kissing you _

_I can't wait_

_'Cause I live for the love that we make_

_I can't breath till I feel you beside me_

_And I'm lost in the dark _

_Till you're hear in my arms, oh,"_

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     Justin did hear her. Even though his body wouldn't respond, his mind was very much awake.

     "Oh my darling," he whispered, "do not worry, I will return to you. On my honor, I will be back." 

**Chapter 11**

     "Did you see that! The nerve of that girl!" Rachel paced back and forth in the hall.

     "Don't be mad at her," Chris told her, "Ariana and Justin go a long way back."

     "Well, he's my brother and I don't like hearing that I don't care about him." 

     "And Ariana's my sister and I don't like hearing bad things about her," Jamie stepped in, "besides, Justin's not you're real brother."  

     "Everyone just calm down," Eric yelled, "Rachel, we know you care for your brother but this situation is way out of your liege. Just…go get a snack from the cafeteria and come back when you're ready to listen instead of talk. Oh and while you're at it, you can get us all a soda," She took in a deep breath walked away. 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     Rachel didn't exactly look where she was going on her way to the cafeteria, and bumped into someone. She fell down

     "Excuse me, let me help you up" said a male voice. Rachel looked up and found herself face-to-face with a very interesting looking person with dark hair and strange gray eyes. The young man extended his hand and she took it, not aware of the danger. 

     "I'm so clumsy," she said. 

     "No it's my fault," he said, "I'm Martin Scott."

     "Rachel Gellar," she said, "I'm on my way to the cafeteria. Wanna join me?"

     "Uh…no I can't. I have to meat someone."

     She shrugged and continued on. Martin waited till she was out of sight and turned a corner headed for Justin's room. 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     "What do you want, Dinobot?" Chris' guard was up, instantly when he saw Martin.

     "Can't I pay my respects to the fallen hero?" Martin asked. 

     "Why do I have a felling you'll snap his life support while you're at it?" Chris said.

     "I am not without honor, Cheetor," Martin shook his head, "I much prefer to kill the enemy on the battle field." Chris was not convinced, "Come now, Cheetor you know me better then that. Oh and speaking of battle fields, you might want to get down stairs to the parking lot. There are a few people very anxious to "talk" to you. And I suggest, you do it quickly, otherwise this entire hospital goes up in smoke."  

     "Huh," Jamie snorted, "and you just said you would never harm a defenseless opponent." 

     "**_I wouldn't, but then again I won't be the one pulling the trigger. One of the other Predacons will be. And I assure you they have no such compunction. You have ten minutes to prepare your selves for battle." Then he left. _**

**Chapter 12**

     "Ariana," Chris burst in the room, "I hate to interrupt your morning, but we have a Pred problem."

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     "Hey, guys," Alex called from the computer, "it seems there was a Rafe Carter in this area just recently." 

     "What? That's not right," Devon said, "why would he use his real name?"

     "I don't know, but it seems he's been living in the city for almost a year now," Ryan looked over the screen.

     "Yeah? Well, if he was so close, don't you think he would've come and at least seen his son?' Devon said, "if he's in this area why dose he hide?" 

     "Maybe for the same reason he left," Alex suggested, "in any case we have to hind him. I have an address, so let's role."

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     "Here's you're soda, Eric," Rachel walked back to Justin's room, "but don't expect any more favors." She looked around, "now where did they go?"

     She searched the hospital. Finally, she decided to check in the parking lot. 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     Down in the parking lot, Logan, Brandon, Kyle, and Martin faced Chris, Ariana, and Jamie. Both sides looked ready to fight. Suddenly the Predacon line parted and out came a tall guy that looked like he was in his late teens with dark eyes and jet-black hair. 

     "So," he mused, "these are the Maximals, reborn? Frankly, in my opinion, you finally show you're true form. As whiny little kids." 

     "And you are…" Chris asked.

     "The victor, Cheetor," the man replied, "I am Stephen Johnson, but that name doesn't mean much to you, dose it?" the man continued, "perhaps this one will: I am which was, which is, and which is yet to come and you will know my name is **Megatron," flashed an evil smile, "TERRORIZE!" **

     "Megatron!" Ariana, Chris, and Jamie exclaimed in one voice. 

     "And I will be the end of you, Maximals. Yess," he turned to his team, "Predacons, attack!" Everyone tensed for battle. 

     "Hold it," came a deep, calm voice. Both sides stopped and turned to try and figure out who said that. As they watched, a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Eric. 

     "What the hell is he doing?" Cheetor asked.

     "No one will be harmed today," Eric said, "not while I'm around."

     "Then perhaps you should leave," Megatron hissed, "do you want your friend dead or have you forgotten our deal?"

     "I just thought I'd even the odds," Eric seemed completely fearless, "5 against 3 hardly seems fair." 

     "You're welcome," Quickstrike said, "if you want to die so badly, I'll be happy to put you out of your misery." 

     "Thanks for inviting me," Eric said, "I'll gladly take the offer. Optimus Primal, MAXIMIZE!"

**Chapter 13**

     Both the Maximals and Predacons stood their with their jaws nearly brushing the floor. Cheetor was the first to snap out of his trance. 

     "Big Bot?" he breathed, "you're back. It was you."

     "Yes," Optimus nodded, "it was me."

     "I do hate to interrupt this happy Maximal reunion," Megatron cut in, "but you seem to forget that I control the hero's fait," he held up the capsule containing  Silverbolt's spark, "you have broken our deal, Primal. And now you're friends spark will be terminated."

     "I don't think so," Nightscream flew over their heads letting out a loud shriek. All the Predacons covered their ears and sank to the ground in pain. Megatron dropped capsule. Nightscream took the opportunity and grabbed it. Unfortunately for him, Megaton had already recovered from the sonar blast. 

     "That spark is mine, rodent," Megatron grabbed his leg.

     "Hey, let go!" Nightscream tried to shake him off. In his attempts, he forgot about the precious cargo and the capsule fell to the ground, shattering into a million pieces as if it was made of glass.

     Both sides watched as the spark rose into the air. For a moment, it just hovered in mid air. Then it raced out of the parking lot and up the stairs, obviously heading for Justin's room. The hero would live. 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     "Rise, worrier Silverbolt. Rise and live again," the Oracle's voice sounded through the plain that Justin was on.

     "What's happening?" he asked in confusion.

     "Your spark is returning to it's body," the Oracle replied, "now concentrate. You must return to the physical plain where your body is." 

     Justin closed his eyes and focused. He looked back on all the events that shaped his life. A rush of images passed before his closed lids. Ariana, Eric, the other Maximals, his foster family, Predacons, and…his father. 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     "Now Predacons, fire," Megatron ordered and a rain of fire pounded the Maximals. 

     Through the chaos, Optimus stood up. "Maximals, return fire." 

     They thought for a moment as if finally realizing that their leader had returned. Cheetor took in a deep breath and smiled. 

     "Yes sir!"

     After an hour long battle, Megatron ordered a Predacon retreat.

     "This isn't working," he said, "we must fight smarter, not harder. With Primal's arrival, the balance of power has shifted. Return to base." 

     When they were gone, the Maximals returned back to their human forms. 

     "Thank the Matrix they're gone," Jamie said.

     "Yeah and we owe it all to Eric," Chris said and turned to the older teen, "it's great to have you back."

     "It's great to be back," Eric smiled, "but we'd better go back and check on Justin. If my guess is right, he should be waking up soon."

     "Okay, I just have one question," Ariana said, "why didn't you tell us before?"

     "I tell you everything on the way up," he replied and they all followed him up.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     Rachel stepped out from behind one of the poles in the parking lot. She had seen everything. 

**Chapter 14**

     In Justin's room, the three watched as his vital signs slowly returned back to normal. Ariana took one of his hands, which started to fell warmer, and looked at him. 

     Suddenly the side of his lip twitched a bit. He let out a moan then moved his hand. His eyes slowly opened as the world came into focus. He smiled and looked at Ariana.

     "Am I dead? I see an angel,"

     "You may be after I'm through with you," she hugged him, gently, aware that he was still weak, "you scared me half to death."

     "I'm not beaten that easily," he said and leaned back down on the pillows, his strength gradually returning to him, "so what did I miss?"

     "Not much," Chris shrugged, "only Optimus' return. But then again, you knew that, didn't you?"

     "I did indeed," Justin nodded and directed his attention to Eric, "thank you, you may have saved my life."

     "It was nothing," Eric smiled, "it's just great to have you back."

     "Well, everything seems to be in order," Justin looked around, "but where are the others?"

     "Ah…," Ariana started, "you lost a lot of blood and if you hadn't awakened, you would've needed a blood transfusion."

     "You had problems with that, didn't you," he guessed, "I'm O-."

     "Yes we did. At first, it seemed that it wasn't a problem; you're parents had to have the same blood type, but then…"

     "Then Devon told you I was adopted," Justin finished for her. 

     "Don't be mad at him, though," Eric said, "he had no choice."

     "It's okay," Justin sighed, "it would have come out sooner or later. So what did you do?"

     "Ryan, Devon, and Alex decided to search for your father," Ariana replied slowly, "I know it will upset you, but we had no choice. We couldn't let you die."

     "My father," Justin whispered, "you don't need to look for him now, though. I'm fine."

     "Well, yeah but we tried calling them and there's no response," she said, "wouldn't you at least want to see your dad?"

     "Not after he walked out on me 10 years ago," he thought for a moment, "actually I would like to ask why he did that."

     "Well, now you can get that chance. Until then, you should rest," she kissed him, "I'll go tell the nurse you're okay and see when you can get out of here." She gestured for the others to follow her and they all left the room.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     On her way up stairs, Rachel thought about what she saw. **_Could it really be true? She though, _****_I mean, I have heard those alien stories, but I would have never guessed that…_**

     "There you are!" she raised her eyes and saw Eric looking down at her, "where were you?"

     "I…I was just getting the soda," she held up the cup as proof, "when I came back and saw that you guys were gone, I went looking for you."

     "Well as long as you're here, you might as well see your brother. He's out of the coma."

     "Really? That's great," she replied. 

     "The rest of us are going to see when he can check out. We'll be right back," Eric waved and ran of.

     "See you…Optimus," Rachel said and went to Justin's room.

**Epilogue**

     "You sure this the place?" Devon asked. He, Ryan, and Alex stood in front of the door in an apartment building. 

     "Yeah. This is the address I got from the net," Alex replied, "kind of a gloomy place if ya ask me, but if he's in hiding, this place is good enough." He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

     Minutes later, the door opened and a tall man stepped out. He had gray-blue eyes and short hair that showed signs of graying.

     "What do you want?" the man asked sharply.

     "Hello," Ryan spoke, "we're looking for Rafe Carter. It's an emergency."

     The man was on the alert instantly. "Who sent you!" he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the wide-eyed boys. "Talk NOW!"

To be continued in Part 5. "Questioned Decisions"…


End file.
